Black Ribbons
by T.O.H Trinity Hall O
Summary: If you like inuyasha or anything you'll like this story.This story takes place in a futuristic world.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was bright yet,dreary some students were racing like wolves to there a beautiful fourteen year old girl with light skin who always wears mini black dresses was running to class with her black ribbons danging in her hair.

Torra finaley made it to her class door with an X on the then opened it

And plopped down in her ! Torra was pretty proud of her self but,not

Because for the first time she was on time but because of the new boy who had transferred from Lakota school to her school Rossetta.

Torra was excited cause she heard he was really attractive and because barely anyone

Ever transferred to her school or another boy had moved to the state Malayniaa

(mall-lane-nee-uh) in the city Florence.

The class waited an hour to welcome the student but since he didn't show the class begin to start their daily warm up and that's when he walked in.

The class stared at him a was the most hottest guy had black

neck length hair and muscles which showed a little through his black shirt. even though he had black cherry eyes he

was the perfect guy to guy was a guy girls would start a war he wasn't cool looking or messed up too bad on his welcome the class would boo and make fun of him.

This guys name was Kayh'gee (Kay-letter h-gee)

Kayh'gee went to stand next to the teacher.'Sorry I'm late but..

Before I came to school I played some video games,went to the movies and

The movie was an hour long and—"That's enough!Go sit down Kayh'gee Mussetts" The class giggled at the teachers disapproval and Kayh'gee obeyed

Scanning the room for a seat and sat next to Torra who in her mind was begging for him to sit next to her.

Torra looked at Kayh'gee who sat on the right of her.(Wow only if I could date him) this thought made Torra's face red as an apple making the teacher come over

And ask if she had a fever."No " Torra said grinding her teeth Torra's enemies Noami and her followers Luna and Cloud

Thought of a plan to annoy begin to sing a song looking at Noami and Kayh'gee "Kayh'gee and Torra sitting in a tree,Kayh'gee proposed and she said yes and they got married-Then luna and cloud continued"and they had kids named one loser Two lame and three loner!"Torra's mouth dropped shocked at what they had done."That's enough girls the teacher said "You three cut up enough so now I must give you a referral—"Nooo!'they wailed"For the rest of this year you shall be at camp detention in Camp Detention State capitol" Torra laughed with the !The loudest bell ended the the students raced out the door,down the halls like wolves out the class tried to run too but tired too easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayh'gee saw Torra walking and panting with all her papers binders full of poems,songs and drawing flying in the wind and dropping out of her 'gee looked around seeing none of the other students stopping trying to help her.

So he took their postion and began helping her.

Torra was suprized at first but,then smiled showing her appreciation.

Torra looked into his black cherry eyes as he continued helping had so

Many questions to ask him like:whats your favorite food/,do you play electric piano?

But most of all she wanted to say thank you.

Torra wasn't sure what the gesture mean't but she remembered reading or hearing it used

once.

Torra tried to say it after he was done but ended up whispering tried it again and

Managed to shyly sputter "T-thank you" The boy looked up into Torra's black eyes that

Matched perfectly with her perfect black mini boy looked into her eyes.

"Welcome."He said cheerfully but afraid as if he'd get no was

Happy and also relived that he knew to 'gee looked into her eyes again

But this time something had changed.

Her eyes had were the same eyes but something had

That bothered Kayh' 'gee saw Torra's happy expression change to a worried

Confused look but,he didn't care.

Then suddenly it vanished and Torra's eyes were normal again."Umm…K—Kayh'gee

Is something wrong?" Kayh'gee looked again at Torra who was very puzzled as he was.

"Uh—No!' "Sorry I guess I dazed out a bit" "Oh" Torra said then looked down sadly then said "So I guess I'm boring'

"Uh! No! that's not it at all it's just-Kayh'gee paused looking again into Torra's eyes

As she lifted her head happened again!There was something really special about her 'gee focused harder trying to get what it something weird happened;

He began to see images in her eyes!But he couldn't make them he saw words in a sentence but they were so small."K..h'gee?" Kayh'gee started to move closer

toTorra but he still couldn't make out the Kayh'gee moved closer and the words started to get bigger so he got closer and closer and closer till…till…he felt

something soft on his looked into her eyes and now he could make out the sentence and started to read Only through thee true loves eyes shall you find the-

But before he could finish the last word Torra turned her head and the sentence was gone,like 'gee looked at Torra who was startled and suddenly she ran away

On a nearby bus which took her far far away from the for some strange reason he felt a missing piece of him but didn't know why so walked home.


End file.
